Sayiea
by Sayiea
Summary: Sayiea is your average 17 year old girl with a twist. She's got an enemy to face with the help of her pals. Cross with multiple anime shows. Bad summary...blah
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples!

I'm back, and sorry about the story, it was a wee bit cheesy...so I've done some revisions...and editing, and hopefully it will be better this time. I have not forgotten about Dawn of Reasoning, I'm on a writer's block...if you would love to express your ideas about any of my stories that I should change, ask!

Sayiea

Disclaimer: I do not own the following:

Songs by: Disturbed, System of a Down, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance.

Shows: Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin.

In the distance, there's a teenager, outside in the cold, damp weather. Her breath is visible as she sighs and waits for something. She turns around and sees a school bus come down a hill. The bus stops, she gets on. This girl goes to the back of the bus, sits down, takes her purse, opens it, and a black CD player is in her hands. She puts the headphones on her head, and then turns on the power button. The song, 10,000 Fists, comes on. She smiles and closes her eyes. She has one thing on her mind, and she wishes she could scream it out.

She then opens her eyes, and whispers silently...

"I am a Saiyan. No one knows my real identity. Not even my best friends know. I will be heard soon, and then my life as I know it, will change forever."

Survivor  
Survivor

One more goddamn day when I know what I want  
And my want will be considered tonight, considered tonight  
Just another day when all that I want  
Will mark me as a sinner tonight, I'm a sinner tonight, yeah

People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you then walk away  
You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten Thousand fists in the air

Power un-restrained dead on the mark  
Is what we will deliver tonight, deliver tonight  
Pleasure fused with pain this triumph of the soul  
will make you shiver tonight, will make you shiver tonight, yeah

People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you then walk away  
You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten Thousand fists in the air

We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind

We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind

We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind  
_  
_We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind

People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you then walk away  
You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten Thousand fists in the air

Ten Thousand fists in the air  
Ten Thousand fists in the air

The bus comes toward the school, and the girl frowns. She then shuts her eyes, as if she had been hit. She knows something will start today. 'I just wish it wasn't.'

The bus stops, and she gets off. Two of her friends come up to her.

"Hello Light bulb."

"Hi Nut."

Sayiea smiles and raises an eyebrow. "Pixie, you'll never lose your sense of humor, will you? And hi to you too, Hazard."

Pixie looks at Sayiea. She frowns. 'Hmm, something got her all out. She's dressed in black today. I hope nothing's wrong.'

Sayiea's got on a black tee with a Celtic cross in the center. Her necklace is a simple cross, made of pure silver. She has a black watch on her left wrist, and some black bands on her right wrist. Her pants are black with a tinge of silver, zipper pockets all over the side legs, and a chain as a belt. She's wearing lace up boots, and her earrings are black stars. Her eye shadow is black and she has on eyeliner, and black mascara. To finish it off, she's wearing dark lip-gloss.

Hazard also notices what she's wearing. "Sayiea, what's with the black today...you hardly wear it anymore. What's up?"

Sayiea looks at Hazard and Pixie and sighs. 'This is going to be a long day…' "Well, let's just say I've not had a decent night's sleep in a few days, just trust me, I know I've been acting weird lately, but something has just been buggin' me lately, okay? Don't worry about me, you've got GEE's to worry about."

They all laugh. Hazard then says, "Yeah, you're right, "GED" woman. But seriously, if there's anything bugging the hell out of you, we'll keep it confidential. Promise." 

Sayiea smiles, and then frowns. 'I sense a powerful being close, but I'm not going to do anything. Where's the energy coming from?' She looks around and spots a girl not much younger than her, smirking and showing her bare teeth. Sayiea's eyes widen. The girl then turns around and leaves.

Sayiea thinks on the girl for a second longer and gets weird looks from the duo. "Why are we standing up, we usually sit down." Pixie laughs. "Well, for one, it's freezing out here, and if we sat down on the concrete, we'd freeze our butts off!"

Hazard nods her head fast, and adds, "Plus, the bell's about to ring right about" (10 seconds later) "now."

RING

Sayiea and Pixie roll their eyes. "We despise you when you do that!"

Hazard laughs her head off. "That's why I do it. Otherwise, how would I keep you two annoyed? I would have nothing to do!"

Pixie and Sayiea simultaneously slap Hazard on the back of her head. "OW! That hurt!"

Pixie and Hazard wave as Sayiea turns and walks to her classes for the day, and thinks deeply for the next few hours as sinister plots are being taken out as we speak…

What will happen to Sayiea and her two friends? Who is that mystery girl, and why is she here? WHO is trying to mess with Sayiea? Find out on the next chappie!

Reviews are nice, you may flame, but don't be too harsh…

Sayiea


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the following:

Songs by: Disturbed, System of a Down, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance.

Shows: Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin.

Sayiea's on the computer, taking quizzes and reading. The teacher looks at her, then goes back to work, but then looks at her once more. She thinks, 'what's got her all out in black? I hope nothing's wrong.'

But Sayiea, on the other hand, was debating in her mind about what to do with the enemy. 'I knew the day would come, I just thought it would come a little later than sooner. My friends think I've lost it now, wearing black. And the bad thing is, I'm going to tell them biggest secret of my life. But, I guess they will have to wait a little while longer, unless the enemy shows up, then things will get ugly. I'd better call Goku and the gang and see what they've come up with.'

"Sayiea. Sayiea?" She looks up from her computer. "Huh? What is it?" "The bell rang, go to your next class. And Sayiea, if there's anything you would like to talk to be about, I'm all ears." She smiles at this, nods, then leaves.

It was about lunchtime, and Sayiea had the usual. Doritos and Black Cherry Vanilla coke. (A/N: very good I might add) and Pixie came around and sat down beside her. "What's up, Lightbulb?" Sayiea rolls her eyes, for the second time that day, and says, "How would you feel if I told you that everyone in this school's lives are about to change?"

Pixie frowns. "What are you talking about?

Sayiea takes in a big breath and says, "Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately, and I feel like there's a big change coming in the air…and it's not good. I think the world's about to change for the worst."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Sayiea whips her head around and covers Pixie's mouth. "Shhh! Not so loud!" She sighs, and drops her head slightly, taking in a deep breath. "I know you think I'm crazy, but I feel that we are all in grave danger."

And around this time, Hazard decides to drop in. "He-what's going on? Your faces."

Sayiea sighs. "Well, I guess you should know about it too. About a hundred years ago there was a war against the worlds. My great times 15 grandfathers was the leader of the people. These people are not human, they are Saiyans. My dad was one until he died by the others, cause he didn't like to kill, he wanted to save humanity. But, what some people have learned about the Saiyans, was that they were cruel and vicious people who kill for fun. They say the first Saiyans arrived on earth over 20 years ago. They also said 3 children went missing a couple of years ago, and they never found them. They say they died, but most don't think they did. Another way to identify them if they are alive is if they have the Saiyan tail. They're one of the first Saiyans who were good, not evil."

Hazard, who's bewildered by this point, shouts, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought all of this was just a fantasy. Where do you think dragon ball z came from?"

Sayiea looks down at her side then all of a sudden, the Saiyan tail appears! She looks at them in a sorrowful way. "I guess you could kill me now even though I haven't done anything wrong. I was one of the three they never found. We hid away from those people because they were going to use us for power and control. I was the special one of the group. I was the one for their experiment. And now those people have found me again and they are coming after me soon. I'm scared you guys! All of these years I thought they would never find me, and I never went into training…" Pauses. "Hold on, I need to make a call, I'll be right back."

Sayiea walks into the bathroom, gets out her cell phone, and calls a number. "Sean? This is Sayiea, it's time."

50 miles North of Merryville

A phone rings. "Hello? This is Sean."

"Sean, this is Sayiea. It's time."

Shocked, he says, "Sayiea, where are you at?"

"50 miles south of you, at Merryville High School. We need to group up and go up to Kami's place. I'm taking two others with me. I'll talk to you later, alright? See ya."

"See you soon, Sayiea." He hangs up the phone.

Sean then looks for his phone book, and calls up everyone that's in it. Then, he grabs his coat and rides to where Sayiea's.

Back at the school

Sayiea walks back out and goes to where Pixie & Hazard are. "Well, I told them to come get us. We're all checking out of here."

Pixie looks toward the sky for a moment, and notices a dot in the sky. She frowns at it. "Sayiea, what's that?" Slowly, she looks up, and immediately gets up and yells, "Go to the classroom now! I'll come get you guys when it's clear." Everyone else that was out there on the walkway, teachers, students, etc…looked at her funny.

The dot that was there before, vanished. Sayiea's hair stood on end. "Shit, it's him."

Everyone jumped back when all of a sudden a man appeared behind her. "Nice to see you again, Sayiea."

Sayiea turns around and gets into a fighting stance. Her Saiyan side kicked in and she transformed, if front of everyone. "I'm not sure it's that nice, Brandon. Why are you here? I know you're not after me, are you?"

Brandon laughed. "Why of course, but I know it will take more than one time to actually get you, but since you're in the fighting stance and all, let's FIGHT!" Brandon leaps at Sayiea and blocks a punch, Sayiea gives him an uppercut, and Brandon falls down, but gets back up again. She blocks a roundhouse, and gives him a hard lunge. Brandon gets out two katanas, and her eyes widen. "Oh I know you're not!" Brandon comes running fast. 'Dammit, I've got to fly, otherwise, he'll gut me.'

Sayiea jumps up and floats in the air. Gasps are heard. Sayiea closes her eyes. "DAMN YOU BRANDON, SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? ARGH!" She shoots an energy beam at him but he takes it anyway, just to do more damage on her part.

"I'll be back." Brandon vanishes. Pixie and Hazzard come running out. "Sayiea, some people are here waiting for us, come on." Sayiea nods and flies down. She looks at everyone. "Listen people, I don't care what you've thought about me in the past, nor do I care now. I swear, if any one of ya'll go home tonight and complain that you have an alien in your school, be warned that you will be getting a visit. Good Bye." She flies off and lands in the parking lot.

Pixie and Hazzard look a little uncomfortable.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Sean, and Vegeta are standing behind them.

"Guess who I just had a little run in with? Brandon. Now everyone knows that I'm a nutcase."

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "Sayiea, you know better! Are you going to tell them or not? We don't have much time you know."

Sayiea sighs. "I know. These people are Saiyans, but they are also good people. She turns around to face the duo. "Guys, I need to ask you the most serious question of your lives. If you had wanted the chance to fight and save the world, would you do it? If you say yes now you will be taken to where I'm going. Don't worry; I've already made Goku check us out. This is up to you. It will be tough, but you'll make it. What do you say?

Pixie looked at the group. "I'm in." Hazard looked uncertain for a moment, but also nods her head. "I'm in also."

"Alright! Hang on! Everyone grab hands, we're outta here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See last chapter...

Inuyasha and everyone else comes in the next chapter...

Sayiea smiles. "Hey guys! Vegeta, since you promised years ago to tell them about us, do it now because once we reach the place, there will be no more chatter, time to begin our training. And you guys are going to be let off a little easy. Me on the other hand, I'm not so lucky. I am gonna pay the price. Oh yeah, and tell them about what we'll be working in for the next year. Goku, I need to talk to you for a few."

Goku nods. "Ok."

They walk into one of the long hallways, and go to a guest room. Sayiea turns around and looks at Goku with a serious expression. "Goku you need to call the others really soon. I gotta call Emmalie and tell her about what's happening cause I know her, she's probably going haywire. Oh, and have you seen Sean? He's disappeared on me. I need to ask him something."

"Sayiea, Sayiea, calm down, I think he went to go change."

Sayiea laughs. "Okay. Thanks."

Goku leaves the room, and Sayiea walks out of the room and goes into one of the guest rooms.

Sayiea calls Emmalie., and she answers the phone instantly. "Sayiea, where are you?"

Sayiea chuckles. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Emmalie walks in and smiles. "I'll bet you I would."

Sayiea whirls around to meet up face to face with her. "How in--where in the world did you come from? I never saw you when we teleported." Sayiea looks confused. "Hey, wait a minute, how did you get up here in the first place…also you look different from the last time I saw you in the pictures. You've changed somehow. Ok, hmm…you've lost weight, you cut your hair like mine was, and you hate that hairstyle, ok, the hairstyle, the attitude, the look, you look like someone I knew before… hmm"

Sayiea's light bulb flashes. "No- oh my god, you're kidding right? My sister. My long lost sister? Emmalie? Is that really you?"

Emmalie rolls her eyes. "I cannot believe after 4 years you never really knew."

Sayiea winces. "No I did not, and I'm sorry I didn't know any sooner, but, I'll tell you this, I did think for one moment that you were my sister. I just never thought about it, I've been looking for my sister since I can remember.

Emmalie laughs "And I knew that you were my sister all along. That's why I keep on buggin ya like so."

Sayiea puts her hands to her head. "I cannot believe I'm so stupid."

She smiles. "Hey it's not your fault. Just forget about it. It's fine, the main thing is that we've found each other again. And that's all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right."

Sean is in the hallway looking for Sayiea, and hears her, so he peeps in and Emmalie is standing up, Sayiea's sitting down on the bed. He pricks his ears up in the conversation.

Emmalie smirks, then she sings in an evil voice, "I know you have a crush on Sean."

Sean looks shocked and impressed. "Whoa! So it is true!"

Sayiea gasps. She looks pale for a moment. "Wh-what! How could you say that! I'm so mad at you now, and you tell me all of this right after you tell me you're my long lost sister!" She suddenly drops her head, then sighs.

"Yeah, it's true, but I just can't tell it to him cause he'll think I'm nuts. I'm just scared that if I tell him that…oh." She lays back on the bed.

Sean opens the door slowly, not making a sound, Emmalie looks up, and winks at him, he winks back and throws a thumbs up. Sean looks at Sayiea.

Sayiea continues. "I mean since I finally found you, I KNOW Sean will never be with me. And I don't want to break up our friendship like that!"

She sits up, and sees Emmalie looking at someone She looks toward the door slowly and sees Sean looking straight at her, smiling. "Oh god. Oh--oh man." She starts to stand and turns around, but Sean cuts her off, he looks deep into her eyes and gives her a passionate kiss.

Emmalie's eyes widen. 'Whoa!' She slowly backs out of the room, succeeds, and runs off trying to find everyone.

Sean breaks off the kiss to look at Sayiea and smiles. "Are you sure about that?" Then they continue to kiss…

MEANWHILE…

Emmalie finds everyone in the same room and she's breathing hard.

Goku looks alarmed. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Emmalie finally catches her breath. "I need to see all sayians at once. You aren't going to believe this! Please, you two stay in here for one moment."

Hazzard and Pixie look at each other in confusion, and shrug their shoulders. "Ok."

"Come on out here where no one can hear us."

Everyone walks out to the outside of Kami's place.

"I've just witnessed the most romantic thing I've seen in my life. Sean was outside listening to Sayiea talk about how she could never be his girlfriend and how she finally found out about me being her sister, she almost passed out, then he came in when she was talking about him and she was so shocked that she started to run, but he caught her and started kissing her! They are literally making out in there! I definitely think they are now officially a couple! And Vegeta, I hope you're happy for both of them."

After the information sinks in, Vegeta smiles. "For once, I am."

Sayiea and Sean come out holding each other, smiling they walk up to them…

Vegeta gets in his cocky attitude. "Well, well, well, I see two lovebirds flying together. I'm happy for you two."

Sayiea and Sean look at Vegeta confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell us that you were expecting this to happen?"

Vegeta smirks. "You could say that."

Sayiea and Sean fall anime style

"AARRGH!"

Pixie comes around Sayiea. "Well, you tell everyone else you've found your true love and you never told us. What a friend you are!"

Sayiea laughs. "Pixie! For gods sake, I just now told them!"

Her face turns red. "Oops. Sorry! Heheh, so who is this prince of yours?"

Sayiea turns around "This is Sean. Sean, these are my friends, Pixie, Hazzard, and Emmalie, who is my sister."

Everyone smiles. "Okay! Hi!"

Sayiea smiles. "Ok, now that everyone is acquainted, I suggest we start getting training before we forget that I am in danger here!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "Yes, ok, so if I didn't know any better, Sayiea and Sean can train together, but I'm telling you now, I better not have a grandchild when you come out of there!"

Sayiea and Sean were red in the face.

"Ok, too much info! You want to go first? Or do you want us to? Wait first lets all pair up first. Goku and Pixie, Emmalie and Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks, Hazzard and Goten How's that to everyone?"

Everyone nods their heads.

Pixie and Hazzard come up to Sayiea. "Sayiea, you go first. Good luck, and be careful."

Sayiea smiles. "Thanks Hazzard, you know, you are a true friend. See you tomorrow, but it will be a year hypo time!" The two turn around and walk away. Everyone looks at the couple.

Goku laughs. "I know you guys are going to kill me for saying this, but I bet 100 Zenie that she will have a kid when she comes out."

Everyone looks at him, dumbfounded…

Vegeta smirks, then gets out some money. "200 and it's a bet."

Everyone screams in unison. "Are you guys crazy?"

Gohan blushes. "Hell, even I know that. I probably would do the same thing if I had just found my true love and was training with her."

Everyone's speechless.

Emmalie smirks. "I know her too well. I can tell you right now that she will."

Vegeta stands up straight. "Now how in the hell do you know that?"

Emmalie sticks out her tongue. "I'm physic that's how. She folds her hands. "Now, any more questions?" She pauses. "Good, let's eat!"

Everyone is like...OO!

That's it for this chappie!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Sayiea


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own the following:

Songs by: Disturbed, System of a Down, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Celine Dion.

Shows: Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin.

But I do own my characters

WARNING: sexual refs in this chappie, so if you don't like it, don't read...

Vegeta and Goku are in the main hallway, discussing something very quietly. They nod their heads and grin like mad, then walk their separate ways. Emmalie's in the shadows and smirks, then leaps out into the hallway, and sneaks into the main room, where she plans to thwart Goku and Vegeta's evil doings...well, sort of evil anyways. 'Heh, they don't know what's coming to those two.'

A yell is heard...and we see Goku and Vegeta walk out, their clothes torn in different places, black smudge is on their bodies and they have the most pissed off looks on their faces...well, on Vegeta's anyway.

The group looks at them and laughs like there's no tomorrow. "Ha ha ha...very funny. Let's go wash up." The duo turns away and go shower.

Goku finally comes into the kitchen, and sees Pixie, Hazzard, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks eating. They all had snickers on their faces, but Goku ignored it. He was puzzled, because there was more than just the team, there were more people. Goku tilted his head and scratched it, having the goofy smile that he always has on his face. "Uh, who are you guys?"

Popo could imagine what Goku was thinking. "Ah, Goku, let me introduce to you the people who will help us in the battle." Goku's face straightened up. "Ah, so these are the people that Sayiea talked about."

Mr. Popo smiles. "Yes, Goku, from right to left, Inuyasha, Yuske (sp?), and Kenshin. They are the best at what they do, and they have been pulled from their timelines to help us, because if they don't, we don't have a future. Someone, or something has messed with time, (A/N: sounds like Sailor Pluto) and if we don't do anything about it soon, our future will be gone forever."

Goku looks at the team that Sayiea brought, and wonders if this will work out.

Earlier...

Sean is walking down the hallway when he hears someone singing. He immediately recognizes it as Sayiea's and sneaks into her room. She has on a sleeveless black v-neck shirt and black shorts with black running shoes on, and her hair is up in a ponytail. She's humming a song that Sean doesn't know and he listens to what she sings.

Laugh and cry

Live and die

Life is a dream

We are dreaming

Day by day

I find my way

Look for the soul

And a meaning

Then you look at me

And I always see

What I have been

Searching for

I'm lost as can be

Then you look at me

And I am not lost

Anymore

People run

Sun to sun

Caught in their lives

Ever flowing

Once begun

Life goes till it's gone

We have to go

Where it's going

Then you look at me

And I always see

What I have been

Searching for

I'm lost as can be

Then you look at me

And I am not

Lost anymore

And you say you see

When you look at me

The reason you love life so

Though lost I have been

I find love again

And life just keeps on running

And life just keeps on running

You look at me and

Life runs from you

From you

Sean snickers and goes up behind her, and gently kisses her on her neck, causing her to shiver a bit. "Hey you. What are you singing?" She smiles and turns around to face him. "A song by Celine Dion. You like it?"

Sean smiles warmly. "Yeah, you sing really well." Sayiea pats his head, and says, "You're just saying that to get on my good side, you know." Sean laughs, then picks her up by her waist and spins her around, causing her to laugh hard, and the spinning makes her dizzy. "Put. Me. Down. Sean!" Sean smirks and says, "Tell me that I'm the master, and I will." Sayiea smiles sheepishly. "No! I'm the master!"

Sean laughs and stops spinning and puts her down, but not without giving her a kiss first. "Whoa, where's the chair or bed, I gotta lie down!" They both laugh, and Sean picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bed, then sets her down.

Sayiea laughs so hard that she turns red. "Hey, calm down! You gonna get up or what?" Sayiea finally calms down enough to where she can talk. "In a little while." They both lie there for a minute, and then Sean starts to play with her hair that has fallen out of its tie.

Sean looks at Sayiea, and vice versa. She smiles and gets closer to Sean. He holds her close and plays with her hair some more. She turns around and Sean captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Sayiea is stunned for a little bit, but responds quickly. He gets on top of her and kisses her neck, causing her to moan and shiver at the same time. She kisses him, and puts her arms around his back. He slips his hand up her shirt, and starts to unclasp her bra...when all of a sudden...

"HAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDS!"

Sean and Sayiea scream, as if for their very lives...

"GOKU! VEGETA! YOU ASSHOLES!" Both of the lovers shouted. "EMMALIE, KICK THEIR ASSES!"

Goku and Vegeta's faces are drained. "NO!" They start to run out the door, but it's blocked by no other than Emmalie. The duo backs up slowly, raising their hands.

Poor Goku...Poor Vegeta...

She smiles evilly. "Got it! HA!" She shoots an energy beam at the two and explosion is heard...dust settles and we see two figures burnt to a crisp and in a mangled heap.

Sayiea has a satisfied look on her face. "Thank you, sis. But do it better, next time. Make them suffer while we're gone, won't ya?" Emmalie smiles and winks. "You betcha! Come on, Popo's ready for you two." They both nod and get up.

Emmalie walks out the door, stepping over the two Saiyans. "Heh..." Sayiea and Sean come out a few minutes later, cleaned up and ready to begin their training.

Mr. Popo noticed that the two looked determined and ready to start fighting. "Sayiea, I know you are an expert at martial arts, but I'm going to bring Goku in after half the session to see how far you've gotten, and then, you'll have the remainder to finish off your skills. Any questions?"

Sean looks at Sayiea, and nods. "No, we're ready." Popo nods, and turns around. He walks to a door and motions the two to come forward. He opens the door and they step in. "Good luck, you two."

Sayiea smiles. "We will."

Well, that's the end for this chappie! I kinda had writers block on it, but it's gone. I'll have the next chapter out maybe next week. Until then...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the following:

Songs by: Disturbed, System of a Down, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Celine Dion.

Shows: Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin.

But I do own my characters

Chapter 5

Sean and Sayiea

Sean looks on in wonder as he goes around the room, noting how dense and humid the air is. Sayiea smiles as he looks around in awe. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing alright! This place is awesome!"

Sayiea smiles and looks around some more and decides to walk out into the white area. She yelps and falls. Sean noticed Sayiea laughing on the ground. "Don't come out here, unless you want to fall!"

Sean does exactly the opposite, and falls down, laughing in the process. Sayiea slaps him on the back, and he laughs. manages to get up and gives her a hand. She gets up and they walk out of the area, into regular gravity.

Sayiea goes to the cabinet, opens it up and takes out a box. She turns around and asks, "Want something to eat? I'm famished." Sean nods his head, and helps her get the cookware out, and in an hour and 30 minutes, they are eating meatloaf, macaroni and cheese, and lima beans. After they eat, and let their stomachs settle, Sayiea decides to warm up and runs out to the gravity area where it's 10 Times Gravity.

In the main room, Sean goes and sits down where he can see her as she takes off her loose t-shirt and is in a black sports bra with black short shorts. Sayiea winks and a punching bag materializes in front of her and she begins to punch and kick at the bag, making it sway and go in circles. While she's punching at the bag, random thoughts are running through her mind. 'Why did this have to happen so soon? How did Brandon get out, and if he catches me, what in the hell will happen to us? Dammit, I don't need all of this on my shoulders.' She continues to hit the bag, tears forming in her eyes.

This continues to go on for a few minutes, and after a while, the pain gets to her. A few hits later, the bag falls apart. She yells and fires a blast, demolishing what's left of the bag, and screams, alerting Sean. She collapses on the floor and begins to sob heavily, and Sean runs over to her side and holds on to her. "Why? Why does everyone want me to suffer for things that I can't help to be! It's not my fault." Sean holds on to her and just whispers soothing words to her, hoping that she'll calm down.

After a few minutes, she was out cold.

Sean looked down at her. He smiled and made a silent promise to her. 'I will protect you from anything and everything, even if it means risking my own life for you. I love you too much to have anything happen.'

Sayiea moved for a second and murmured, "I love you too Sean." That made him grin. He decided to take her to bed, and hoping that maybe Sayiea would have a good night's sleep, cause she's in need for one.

He picks her up, and gently sets her down on the bed, grabs a chair, and sits besides her, watching to make sure nothing happens…

In the real time…

"Heeey! That was mine!"

"No! You ate it all up last time! It's payback Kakarott!"

"But why?" Goku whined, "Why would you do such a thing to me Emmalie?"

Said person smiles evilly. "Oh no Kakarott, you are gonna pay!"

Goku looks at her in pure horror, and runs outside, flies past Vegeta and Inuyasha, and jumps off Kami's place.

Emmalie smirks and goes back inside.

Hazzard looks at her and says one word. "Queen Freaky."

Emmalie looks back at him and smirks. "I'll keep that title, mind you. EVERYONE MUST NOW BOW TO THE QUEEN OF ALL FREAKS! QUEEN FREAKY! MUWHAHAHAH!" (Emmalie, there ya go!)

Everyone in the room sweat drops.

Emmalie, now Queen Freaky, goes to her room and slams the door.

Pixie looks at the said door and shakes her head. "That is one strange girl."

Everyone nods.

Hazzard ponders for a minute before saying, "I wonder how those two are doing in the chamber. I hope she didn't go into a breakdown like she did before we came here."

Everyone looks at her, minus Pixie. "What do you mean? She had a breakdown before coming here?" Kenshin asked.

Pixie nods. "Yeah, Brandon showed up at her school and she showed her real self. It wasn't a pretty sight."

Everyone sits back down and Hazzard continued to worry about Sayiea. 'Girl, I hope you're alright.'

She lies back and takes a nap…

Well, sorry it took so long for me to get this damn chappie out! I've been busy busy busy! Review please, and also, REVIEW ON DAWN OF REASONING! I've gotten way over 300 hits, and no one said anything!

Sayiea


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my people!

Chapter 6

--

Kami's Lookout

--

Hazzard wakes up from her nap and looks outside to see Goku and Vegeta fighting. She rolls her body and gets up off the couch, goes to the kitchen and sees Inuyasha, and Queen Freaky there.

"Hey Hazzard, nice nap?" Inuyasha asks.

She nods her head in response and goes to the fridge

An explosion is heard…and then we hear a cry of victory.

"HA! Got you Vegeta!" Goku yelled above him.

"Blast! I have been beaten by a third class Saiyan! Your power level exceeds mine so much it's bull shit!" Vegeta hung his head in defeat.

Goku laughs on and does his dance…that looks rather funny.

Queen Freaky is looking at Vegeta and grabs his shoulder. "You'll do better next time, Vegeta. Ya gotta practice!" He looks up at her and smiles.

Everyone freezes as they feel something powerful come up toward them at a fast rate.

Pixie looks out and sneers. "Brandon. What the hell is he doing here?"

Inuyasha, Yuske, Kenshin, and everyone else comes outside to see a figure fly up above their heads, then land a safe distance away from the group.

"Where is Sayiea, I wish to speak to her." Brandon asked with a sneer.

"You can't see her, she's training to kick your ass, you know." Hazzard said, smirking.

Brandon laughs. "Ha, she'll never defeat me, she's too scared."

Vegeta smirks. "You'd be surprised at what she can do when she's pushed to the limits. Don't ever underestimate her, that will lead to your downfall."

Brandon's face darkens, and then the wind blows around them, causing them to step back.

"She will not defeat me. You shall see, soon."

He disappears with a flash.

Everyone eases as the sky turns back to normal.

"I hope, for Sayiea's sake, that she ascends to 3 for that matter…" Pixie says.

Goku and Vegeta look at her like she's insane.

"You know about the levels of a Saiyan?" The duo ask in unison.

She nods. "Yeah, I know."

Vegeta smirks. "Well, that's good to hear." He looks back to the door in the chamber. 'I hope you do kick his ass.'

--

At School…

--

"What was that all about?" A teacher asks.

"I don't know, but I have never seen Sayiea like that, she looked…scared for her life." Ashley says, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I hope she'll be alright…" Brad says, walking to class.

"She'll be fine, and if I didn't know any better, she's gonna have the battle out here, so that we can all see. We'll just have to wait a few days I suppose." Jennifer says.

"Come on, you guys get to class." A coach says.

'Be safe girl…'

--

Chamber

--

"Come on Sean, hit me!" Sayiea yells as he yet misses another punch.

"You've got to do better than that, I might not be all human, but you need to work it out, come on!" She yells as he hits him a little too hard, as he ends up flying a few meters into the air, and he hit's the ground with a thump.

"Oh shit! Sean, are you alright!" She yells, flying over to him.

"Ugh, I think I need to lie down." He mumbles as Sayiea picks him up and puts his arm around her neck for support.

"Sorry about that, I think I'm getting stronger. I might be ascending soon, and then when we get out, Goku will test me."

Sean looks puzzled. "Wait, I thought he was coming in here?"

Sayiea sighs. "I don't know if he will or not." She says as she sets him down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to kill you back there, heh, I got carried away." Sayiea smiles.

"Nah, you're alright. Just try not to do that next time." He says with irritation in his voice.

Sayiea laughs and tucks him into bed. "Get a good sleep, alright, I'll wake you up for breakfast in a few hours."

Sean nods as he falls fast asleep. Sayiea smiles at his sleeping form. 'Goodnight, my love.'

--

Kami's Lookout

--

"Hey Goku, don't you have to go in there and check on Sayiea and her power level?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…heh, I'll go in a little while, she's still got a way to go." Goku says as he walks outside to get some air…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Brandon and Sayiea are fighting with everything they have. Brandon throws a ki blast at Sayiea, but she blocks it and sends it back to him, with more energy than it had before. He blocks it as well and tries to kick her in the back. She successfully blocks it, and gives him a bigger blast that hits him on target, making him step back. Sayiea flies down and tries to make a roundhouse kick to Brandon's stomach, but he dodges and hits a powerful blow to her face, knocking her out cold, and sending her 100 feet to the ground. She crumples into a heap on the floor, and Brandon smirks. He slowly flies down and kicks her over with his foot, staring at her face. _

_"I'm sorry, Sayiea, but it's time to say goodbye. I knew you weren't ready for me. You never WILL be. Yet, you were weak from the start. This disappoints me highly." He gets on his knees, and pulls out a switchblade knife in his hands. He opens it and puts it right to her chest, but stops, so that he could see her reaction before he put the knife into her heart._

_"Oh man...what the hell was that?" Sayiea slowly wakes up, rubbing her head lightly. She opens her eyes for a second, then blinks and notices a knife right above her. Her eyes widen in fear and terror.  
_

_"Oh god no, don't you do it!" She screams. He puts a hand to her mouth, and plunges the knife deep into her chest, hitting her heart. _

_Sayiea screams in agony and clutches his hand where he was holding the knife as he pushes it deeper into her chest. She continues to scream and starts shaking, then she goes into shock. _

_Brandon smirks and notices the light dying in her eyes, and then slowly pulls the knife out. Sayiea starts to breathe heavily and tears start rolling down her face and then she coughs up blood._

_Brandon stands up and watches her as she turns a deathly pale color. _

_"Wh-why did you...do this...to me?" Sayiea asks, focusing as hard as she can on the man who's killing her in cold blood._

_"Because, you don't deserve to live a happy normal life. I decided to take it from you." Brandon sneers at her and kicks her stomach, making her moan in pain. She continues to couch up blood and her breathing becomes less frequent. _

_Sayiea looks up to the sky and murmurs her final breath, "Sean...I...love..you." Her eyes become blank, and roll to the back of her head; her body goes limp. _

----

"AAAAAHHH!" Sayiea screams, sitting up, shaking, and panting at the same time. She looks around and notices that she's alive, and she's in the chamber. She breaks down, crying hard. "Oh god, please don't let that happen to me...oh god..." She murmurs again and again, rocking herself back and forth.

Sean comes back into the bedroom and notices how pale and scared Sayiea looks. Alarmed, he runs over to her and grabs a hold of her body. Sayiea screams for a second and tenses, but looks into his eyes and relaxes a little. She grabs a hold of him and pulls him into the bed.

"Sayiea, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Sean looks into her eyes. 'God, whatever happened to her, I hope it isn't as bad as she looks...but I could be wrong.'

"Brandon- the son of a bitch killed me with a knife to my heart, h-he was smiling like an insane person. Sean...I've never had a dream like this before...he can get into my dreams...the asshole got into my head!" She clutches on to Sean for dear life.

"Sayiea...I promise you this. You will not die by his hands, or by anyone else. I will protect you with everything I have in my power. I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you, you hear me? I swear to you that I will help you in any way possible."

She looks up into his eyes and smiles lightly, but is still shaking. "I hear you...and I love you too." She lightens her grip on him as he tightens his.

'Hmm...I know of a way to help her forget, but I don't want to scare her.' He ponders at it for a minute, but it seems his mind makes the choice for him.

"Aw, fuck it." Sean finally speaks and she looks at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Huh? What did yo-"

Sean puts a hand lightly on her mouth, so she stops talking. Sayiea looks down at the floor, and starts shaking again. After a while, she looks up at Sean, and notices that he has a look in his eye that she's never seen before. Sean pulls back his hand and slowly pulls her toward him, never breaking eye contact. Sean puts a hand on her face, noting how soft her skin was on his hands. She closes her eyes momentarily, giving him the chance to get even closer to her. He then puts an arm around her waist and pulls her close, making her gasp slightly. Sayiea's eyes light up as she realizes what that look meant. He smiles and chuckles a little bit. She narrows her eyes and playfully hits his arm; he winces, rubs it and snickers. Sean growls, and tackles her to the bed; pinning her there. Sayiea chuckles and Sean brushes her hair out of her face, smiling.

"Am I going to have to do something to make you really smile for me?" Sayiea snickers and nods her head.

"Well, in that case…" Sean bends down and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, making Sayiea moan slightly.

"Heh, I guess you've waited too long for this, huh?" Sean asks, smiling.

Sayiea grins. "You bet your ass I have."

"Well, then…how about not waiting anymore?" Sean asks, getting close to her again.

"I would like that." She smiles as Sean brings his head towards hers and his lips claim hers in a passionate kiss…

----

Outside Kame's Place

----

"Guys…I've got a bad feeling." Queen Freaky says in a monotone voice.

Everyone looks at her alarmed. "What is it Emmalie?" Trunks asks.

"Brandon…he's gotten into my sister's mind. He's giving her nightmares, and bad ones at that." QF says, with sadness in her voice.

Goten stands up. "He's gonna try to make her go crazy, and hopefully she'll be strong enough to face him at school."

Gohan raises an eyebrow. "At school? Is she crazy? She'll be a danger to everyone around her after she comes out of that chamber! What do you suppose we do huh? Leave her here till Brandon shows up again or something?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I think she should stay here till we can figure this out." Kenshin says, eyes closed. "She needs more support now than ever…"

"She's gonna need to buckle down…that's what she needs…I hope Sean can help her confront her past, and help her get over it." Queen Freaky murmurs.

"I did know she had a past…but I never knew what kind of past she had. Care to lighten us on this subject, Vegeta?" Hazzard speaks up, folding her arms.

Vegeta looks at all of them and mutters, "Fine. But I warn you, it's not what you'll think it'll be. Sayiea has had a rough life up until now, and it's only just gotten worse." He looks down at the ground.

Queen Freaky sends a message to Sayiea telepathically 'Sis, hold on…It'll be alright. I'm here for you.'

---

Chamber

---

'Sis., hold on…it'll be alright. I'm here for you.'

Sayiea turns over in her sleep, next to Sean. She opens her eyes slightly and stares into nothing. "I hear you sis…" She smiles lightly and goes back to sleep.

Sean looks over at her and wonders exactly what powers she has. 'I'll find out later on I suppose…'

"Goodnight beautiful." He falls asleep holding on to her.

---

Kame's lookout

---

Queen Freaky smiles a little as she gets back the message. "Heh, she'll be fine. I know her."

"For her sake, she'd better be." Yuske mutters leaning against the wall. "So, about her past…what happened?"

Vegeta sits down as everyone else does. "Sayiea's life was no short of fun and happiness; it was more on the verge of pain and insanity. She has been running away from her fears all of her life. I'm surprised that she didn't tell you two anything at all." Vegeta spoke, looking at Hazzard and Pixie." But…I guess some things are not meant to be spoken about."

"Vegeta, just spill it already." Inuyasha looks at him, annoyed.

"I will tell you when I feel like it. Until then, keep your mouth shut." Vegeta sneers and walks away.

"Is he always like that?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. But don't take it badly." Goku looks at them with a small smile.

"Heh, I'll say." Hazzard grins.

--------------------------------

Well…I'll leave it here for the time being…I can't think of much more to put on here, read and review!

Sayiea


End file.
